


In The Twins' Clutches

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville finds himself in the twin's clutches</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Twins' Clutches

**Author's Note:**

> hp_ficathon prompt "Caught in Between" and 100quills prompt "Laugh"

As any of the Weasley siblings and half the Hogwarts population could attest, the worst place in the world to be was caught in between the Weasley twins. So Neville didn’t consider his concern unmerited when, in the middle of Diagon Alley, he suddenly found himself with a twin on either side.

"So, Neville, old chap!" the one on his right said as they both draped their arms over Neville's shoulders.

"Have you been into our shop before?" his twin finished. Both of them wore smiles that promised mischief and laughter.

"N-no. But I've heard about it fr-from Ron and Harry."

"Well, we can't have that!"

"Not at all! What would you do-"

"-if there was another Umbridge this year?"

"And you hadn’t gotten a single thing to protect yourself with?"

"Shameful, really."

"Quite."

The twins exchanged a look over Neville's head and then broke into laughter.

Neville noticed that he was being led down the street and briefly considered digging his heels in. He gave up when the twins stopped, turning him to face a very colorful shop.

"TA-DA!" the twins cried as one.

Neville allowed himself to be directed into the shop, hoping that they would soon find someone else to limpet on to and free him. It was the only thing you could do when the Weasley twins had you in their clutches.


End file.
